villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toxic-Mega Cunts
The Toxic Mega-Cunts are a gang ,later entire whole evil army of super villains seeking to cause havoc and led by their leader, The Mother Fucker. They were formed to rid themselves of superheroes and Chris's revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, and are the main antagonists of ''Kick-Ass 2. '' All of the members are teenagers and few adult members of the gang, a bigger threat than the drug-lords of New York and their leader is the son of a drug lord. History Kick-Ass 2 film Chris is alone and unable run his father's business, reading on NEWS papers of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl is cleaning up crime. He creates his own league of villains to destroy the Justice Forever, Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass for killing his dad, Chris gets a ex-bodyguard from Russia and addressing as "Mother Russia". Learning that Big Daddy spared Sal's life (Colonel Stars and Stripes) and the reason of forming "The Justice Forever" team, he and the gang murder the Justice Forever's leader as a sign of betraying his father. Soon, inviting more members to join the gang and cause many crime to rid themselves of heroes of New York City. They have plan the polices arresting anyone in costumes and learning Kick-Ass's father takes the blame as Dave's alter-ego, Chris hired couple of thugs of killing Dave's father and capturing Kick-Ass to kill him. When their plan fail, Chris is unimpressed of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl's stupidity of facing him and his army alone. Hit-girl trick them and revealed they brought friends (The Justice Forever with alot new members) and his army are shaken this development. Night-Bitch calls the Colonel's dog mascot bite in Chris's crouch and Kick-Ass punch Chris in his face, they began to fight and losing to the heroes. Mother Fucker attempting to escaped and finally fighting Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass beating him and once again Chris has lost to Kick-Ass again. He and his army of gang are defeated, mostly injured or killed in battle. Memebers *The Mother Fucker - Leader/Boss and Founder *Mother Russia - Bodyguard/Second-in-Command *Black Death - Lieutenant *Genghis Carnage - Lieutenant *Javier- bodyguard *The Tumor - Lieutenant *Goggles - Minion *Unnamed members. **Ninja Villains **WWI Soldier Villains ***WWII Pilot Villains **Skull-Mask Villains ***Red Skull Mask Villain with long dreadlocks. **Punk-Rockers Trivia *In the comic and film, their lair is located in a abandon fish canary and re-built as evil hideout. They have the traditional villain shark tanks, weapons, diverse members and their insignia logo on the flag banners and in their computer. Chris D'Amico is the founder and the "Boss" of the villain gang, serving under him without questions. Mother Russia is the bodyguard and Second-in-Command over the gang, Black Death is another of The Mother Fucker's trusted bodyguard and Jaiver is another Bodyguard/Valet. *Unlike their comic counterparts, they only wear a red and black color scheme similar to their leader Red Mist's color. Mostly, alot of teenagers has join the ranks and possible they wanted be part of the first villain league. *Their mortal enemy is Justice Forever. Mostly, the dynamic duo, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They share some similar traits towards Legion of Doom against the Justice League, even including the Brotherhood of Evil. *Like in the comics, same motive, catch phrases, insults, events and charatcers. Minor changes, the villains in the gang indiviuals address each other by their villain names, There are more female members seen in the gang, they have a large evil lair and they lost to The Justice Forever on their own playing field. *The members that wears the symbols to represent their alliances and loyality to The Mother Fucker. It's similar to the Transformers's Decepticons, all of them are brand with the symbol to their faction and joining the cause led by Megatron. Both The Mother Fucker and Megatron were friends with the hero (Kick-Ass & Optimus Prime), they start their own group/army, destroying the hero's friends and the hero himself. Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength